Orange Excitement
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: While at a WEI Luncheon Quatre orders a fruit salad for lunch. But the way he eats a certain citrus fruit with have our Emerald eyed bodyguard falling to pieces in no time at all.


**So here's the newest addition to my Color Collection! Orange Excitement is as Trowa Quatre fic and I hope that it's as much fun to read as it was to write! Lol any way on to the dedications! This is Dedicated to Rein-Kun, StandingOnTheRooftops, Tro and FeiFei! I hope you all enjoy! ;P ENJOY!**

**Orange Excitement **- TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Trowa bit the inside of his cheek again as Quatre picked up another Orange slice. It wasn't that Trowa hated them, it was the way Quatre ate them.

He and Duo had been asked to body guard Quatre today at the lunchen with a few other corporate members from WEI. The two of them had agreed instantly, knowing that Quatre didn't feel comfortable with anyone else besides the Maguanac's, but he wasn't going to make them fly from Arabia to body guard him for a few hours.

So Trowa and Duo stood beside the table as Quatre and his executive's discussed the company. Only they had ordered lunch ten minutes ago and Quatre had ordered a fruit thing. Trowa didn't think anything of it, until Quatre picked up the first Orange slice.

His eyes were glued to Quatre alone when he brought it up to his mouth, licking some of the juice from it before taking it in his mouth, Trowa watched as his blonde swirled his tongue around the slice before sinking his teeth into it. Trowa stifled a groan. He couldn't believe Quatre was doing this. And here of all places, he knew Trowa had a thing with this.

Emerald orbs stayed glued to Quatre as he pulled the Orange slice out of his mouth yet again. Trowa shifted uncomfortably when the blonde ran is tongue from one end to the other.

Was no one else noticing this? He thought frantically. His eyes were mesmerized on one drop of juice that had run down Quatre's chin. Before he could open his mouth, pale finger's were swiping it away and then taking into that oh so warm cavern, where the disappeared for a second.

Trowa breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. His excitement at this little scene was not to be played out here. Not *here* of all places. Even as he scolded himself in his mind, his eyes stayed glued to the blonde and his seductive way of eating Oranges. It was exciting and damn the blonde, it was hot as hell.

This was killing Trowa and making him hard as hell. Oh this was not good. His eyes bolted up to Quatre's eyes when the blonde blew over the tip of the Orange. Teal and Emerald clashed. Trowa's eyes fell back to the Orange slice and saw the evil smirk on his lover's lips.

The damnable blonde was getting him excited on purpose. Of course he was, he should have known when he heard Quatre order the fruit salad. Trowa wanted to bang his head off of something. He cursed himself mentally. Bad choice of words.

They hadn't helped his little 'problem'.

"Bathroom." Trowa muttered as he passed Duo. The other pilot hummed softly, eyes scanning out over the crowd again.

Trowa stalked into the restroom and slammed his hands down on the counter, breathing slightly erratic. The blonde menace was going to be the death of him.

He splashed cold water on his face and tried to calm himself down. He didn't pay attention to how long he had been in there though.

Soon his blonde walked through the door and his problem was back.

"Are you alright Trowa?" Quatre asked with an innocent smile.

Trowa glared at him in the mirror. "You know I'm not."

"Oh? I don't understand, are you unwell?" The glint in those Teal orbs didn't sit well with Trowa.

"I'm just a little-"

"Excited?" Quatre added, helpful as ever.

Trowa glared. "Tired." He finished. Quatre grinned and walked forward, stopping right behind Trowa.

"Really? You seem more-" His hand brushed across Trowa's groin. "Excited, to me." He purred in Trowa's ear.

The taller pilot stifled a groan as the hand came back, sweeping across his front again. "Now what would have caused that?"

Trowa growled, turned sharply and pushed the blonde back into one of the stalls, pinning him awkwardly. "You and your damned Oranges." He hissed, grinding into Quatre.

Quatre sucked in a breath. "Tro-" Trowa cut him off with a kiss.

"You're going to pay for that little show when we get home, little one." Trowa purred in his ear, making him shudder.

"Home?"

"Yes, home."

"But that'll be-"

"In an hour." Trowa finished, pushing away from Quatre and moving out of the stall. "Now, Mr. Winner. Perhaps we should get back to your lunchen before someone gets the wrong idea."

Quatre gaped at him. Two could play this game. He thought. "Of course." He straightened his tie and shirt before drifting out the door and back to the table.

"You alright there Tro?" Duo asked upon his return.

"Perfect." He hissed as Quatre picked up another Orange. This was going to be a long hour. "Damn Oranges." He muttered.

"Considering the way he eats them." Duo snickered. Trowa turned to glare at him. "Not that I'm watching or anything." He added quickly.

"Good."

"But if I were watching, I'd have to say the way he eats them is very-"

"Exciting. Yes I know." Trowa sighed. "He eats them that way at home."

Duo turned, grinning, to Trowa. "Oh. That must be fun."

"You don't know the half of it." Trowa muttered, eyes glued back on his blonde and the cause of his excitement. The damn Oranges.

~END~

* * *

Okay here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write and I hope it was just as fun to read! :P

~TMBTJM


End file.
